


Ghosts of Garcia Flynn

by mks57



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Confusion, Domestic Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Family Feels, Gen, Ghosts, Grief/Mourning, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, If his dick wasn't so big he'd be lighter and easier to carry, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kinda dies but doesn't, Out of Body Experiences, Romance, Sad with a Happy Ending, Suicide Attempt, Tears, Temporary Character Death, The women save the day, Too many feels, Tree falls down but he will be picked up, We love and protect Jessica Logan in this fic, What did he make Jessica promise to do?, Wyatt movie can die a fiery death, inferred romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21897067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mks57/pseuds/mks57
Summary: Just another fix-it fic for that Shitmas Wyatt fest from last year. Flynn commits suicide, thinking his last actions will be on his terms and for the greater good. But not is all as it seems as fate and few other people have other plans.
Relationships: Garcia Flynn & Jessica Logan, Garcia Flynn & Jiya, Garcia Flynn & Lucy Preston, Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston, Jiya & Jessica Logan
Comments: 12
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been talking about this fic for a year now. The medical parts are garbage and unrealistic. But please just let it slide....Also, I changed a few other things. You'll see...Thank you for reading!!

Flynn jumped out of the lifeboat as it snapped out of existence to jump back to 1848 for the time team. He bent over in pain as he felt like his skull had been pierced with a sharp knife. Nausea rolled through him as the pain intensified and his eyes ached, he moved to the shrubbery and immediately threw up. It didn’t help, as soon as he finished emptying his stomach; he rolled onto his back and groaned in pain.

He had to get up, he had to kill Jessica. If he didn’t then- he frowned as he couldn’t remember. His mind went blank as he couldn’t remember why he was here. The world spun out into black.

When he came to, he groaned as he couldn’t remember how long he’d been there. He opened his eyes and found Lorena staring down at him. She wore skinny jeans with a light blue chambray shirt, her hair short and curly as he remembered. She was so breathtakingly beautiful it hurt to see her again especially knowing she was dead.

“You look like shit.” She told him in a frank manner.

“You’re here.” He said in confusion, he remembered her hair being longer in 2012. His vision blurred with tears and his ears rang a high pitch noise as his senses blurred.He groaned as it was too much but eventually whatever was attacking his senses faded. When it cleared, Lorena was still standing above him with her cheerful smile and infectious positive energy.

“I am but I’m not.” She said with a frown as she was clearly having an existential crisis. “Just think of me as the Ghost of Garcia Flynn’s Past.” She said with a flair of her arms and a smile.

“It’s a bit of a mouthful.” Flynn commented.

“That’s what he said.” Lorena drawled in a saucy tone and a cheeky smile before she gave a throaty chuckle. He wished he could find the humour but seeing her; knowing he failed her made him sick to his stomach.

“Oh, I feel sick.” Flynn said as much as he pushed himself up into a sitting position and clutched his head. Nausea rolled through him as his stomach twisted in sickening knots.

“It’s because being here is unnatural to the order things. Mother Nature and Father Time do not appreciate you messing in things you shouldn’t be messing in.” She told him in a serious manner.

“I’m trying to save you all.” Flynn said, he pushed to his feet. He wavered for a moment as he struggled for equilibrium.

“No, you’re not.” Lorena told him.

“If I kill Jessica, it will help them stop Rittenhouse…” he drawled but Lorena got right in his face. She reached up to touch his face, but she stopped as she wasn’t really here. They both feared if she touched him the illusion might break. She gave a sigh and shook her head before she looked at him with a despondent expression.

“Garcia,” she implored softly, she made him look at her without touching. “You can make as many excuses as you want but we both know you’re just looking for a reason to kill yourself and nothing more.” The truth was like a punch to gut, but that was Lorena. She called a spade; a spade, she had no problem being blunt and tactless. Flynn closed his eyes, tears rolled down his face as she was right. She didn’t stop speaking as she continued on. 

“Those people can’t stop Rittenhouse over one woman’s death, just as you can’t save me and Iris the night that we are murdered. I most certainly didn’t want you to sacrifice your life for them, me or anyone. I wanted you to live. Iris and I wanted you to live, move on and be happy again.” She said almost desperately as she needed him to hear him even though it was too late, tears slipped down her face as she couldn't keep her grief inside any longer.

“But I’m so tired. I just want to finish this mission and be with you and Iris. I just want it to be over.” Flynn told her softly with exhaustion and desperation. The pain and grief etched into his features.

“I know, but we didn’t want you die here. Iris and I wanted you to live and have the life we were supposed to have together. This just isn’t right.” She told him, Flynn disagreed as he remembered his mission. One death for the lives of many, it had to be of some worth or else he wouldn't be here.

“But if I kill Jessica, then Jiya and Lucy will be saved, Rufus will live. It will give them a chance.” He said as he held onto his lame excuses to justify his ‘sacrifice’.

“What if I told you that Jessica will have a beautiful baby girl who will grow up to do amazing things. If you kill her now, your killing that future the many people that girl will save?” Lorena asked as she framed his face with her hands, but still didn't make complete contact as her skin was in millimeters of touching his. Even so, he had the muscle memories of the sensations of when she used to touch him like this. It only reminded him of how long he'd been without actual physical affection. 

“Have you not seen the damage Rittenhouse has done? What it has taken from everyone including us?!” Flynn demanded hotly even though his expression was broken. Lorena threw her hands up in annoyance.

“I do, but Jessica is a tiny non-essential cog in a very large machine. Even you know that.” Lorena said as she grew annoyed with his obstinance. Flynn blew out an exasperated break as he realised he was arguing with a hallucination and wasting time.

“You’re distracting me.” Flynn realised as he only had a small window to take Jessica out of the equation. He pushed to his feet and turned away from her. The movement made his world spin. When it righted itself, Lorena stood in front of him again.

“No, I need you to start seeing the larger picture than hyper-fixating on the tiny puzzle pieces.” Lorena said as he walked around her and headed to where Wyatt would kick Jessica out of the car before abandoning her to die…at Flynn’s hands.

“I see the larger picture clearly.” Flynn told her coldly.

“You don’t because you left Jiya in 1848, she will remember everything that happened to her. Rufus will be a blank slate. I’m not lying about that child!” Lorena shouted at his back as she followed him. Flynn stopped in his tracks and turned to her.

“You are a hallucination.” He shouted at her, she slapped him and he was shocked as he felt the pain reverberate in his head. “No.” he said in disbelief as it was impossible.

“Yes, apparently I'm not so non-corporeal and I will kick your ass if I have to.” Lorena told him.

“Just leave me to do this one thing.” He begged her as he turned back to walking towards the mile marker.

“I can’t. Not until you promise me you won’t kill her.” Lorena said as she fell into step with him.

“You can’t save me. No one can, so just let me do something of worth before I die.” He told her, they slowed as they were a safe distance from the mile marker. Flynn couldn’t see any Rittenhouse agents but that didn’t mean they weren’t there. He kept the shrubbery and ducked down to stay out of sight, Lorena knelt down beside him.

“I know you’re going to die but your last act on this earth can be one of Mercy.” She told him, they heard car brakes screech to a halt. “Just do me one favour and watch.” She said as she pointed to the silver sedan a few feet away from them.

“GET OUT OF THE CAR!” Wyatt shouted, even with the windows up, Flynn could hear their argument. Wyatt called Jessica some choice names as he accused her of cheating. "I AM NOT MOVING UNTIL YOU GET OUT!" he boomed.

“FUCK YOU, THIS IS MY CAR! YOU GET OUT OF IT AND WALK!” Jessica shouted at Wyatt. Flynn and Lorena watched as a very drunk Wyatt got out of the car. He slammed the car door and Jessica jumped at the noise.

Flynn frowned as he always assumed Jessica got out of the car voluntarily. But it wasn’t so, Flynn watched as Wyatt wrenched the door open and grabbed Jessica by the hair and pulled her out. Or at least tried as she had her seatbelt on. She cried out in pain as Wyatt hit her, though it looked to be by accident as he elbowed her in the face as he tried to undo the seatbelt. The two struggled with Jessica screaming at Wyatt to stop and him yelling profanity at her. But soon enough the seatbelt was undone, Wyatt then pulled on Jessica’s arm and yanked her roughly out of the car.

“Why isn’t she fighting back?” Flynn asked in confusion as Wyatt was drunk, she should’ve had the upper hand with Rittenhouse and Emma’s training. But she just screamed for help and struggled to try as Wyatt dragged her across the gravel.

“She is, it’s just that she never took Rittenhouse seriously about this night. So, she never learnt how to fight for herself as she believed if it was real then Rittenhouse would save her. But they won’t.” Lorena told him in a matter of fact manner.

“No, Rittenhouse will be here soon to break it up. They need her.” Flynn reminded her, but even as time passed, no one came to help Jessica. Wyatt wrapped his arms around Jessica's neck and tightened them in a typical mixed martial arts’ strangle hold. He told Jessica to shut up over and over.

“If she was so important to them, then why aren’t they saving her right now?” Lorena asked him, Flynn knew Jessica only had half a minute before she lost consciousness and died. He couldn’t hear anyone else around and he knew to his bones that Lorena was right. “Save her.” she prompted him.

“Damn it.” He said, he rose up from his hiding place and wasted no time as he rushed towards them. Wyatt was so wasted and consumed with his anger that he didn’t hear Flynn coming. Flynn grabbed his gun by the barrel and brought the handle on the gun down on the back of Wyatt's head.

Wyatt dropped like rock as he was knocked out cold. Jessica went down with Wyatt. She struggled and gasped for air as Flynn grabbed the man by the back of his shirt and pulled him back. He let go and Wyatt dropped to the ground with a loud thud. Not that Flynn cared if the man would survive or not.

Flynn quickly switched the hold on his gun and pointed it at Jessica unable to stop himself from being suspicious of her even after seeing what she survived. She scrambled back from him and Wyatt with wide eyes filled with fear. Her clothes were torn, one of her heels had snapped and her left ankle was starting to swell. Her face was worse as she had a bloodied face with a broken nose.

“Where is your handler?” Flynn demanded.

“My handler?” she stuttered in confusion.

“Rittenhouse. Where are they?” he demanded, his vision blurring, the ringing noise came back. He shook his head as he couldn’t succumb to this yet.

“I don’t-“ Jessica started but he cut her off.

“Don’t lie to me.” He warned her.

“I don’t know, I swear they said they’d protect me but something tells me you’re not my protection.” She snapped, but then she remembered her situation. “Please, I’m sorry. I appreciate you saving me even though I don’t know why.” She said.

“I don’t know why either.” He said, he saw Lorena walk behind Jessica and his heart lifted as she looked proud of him. He lowered his weapon. “But given I’ve saved your life, you now owe me two favours.” He told her.

"Anything, just don't kill me." Jessica begged

* * *

Ten minutes later, Jessica pulled up in front a house half a block away from his home. They had left Wyatt on the side of the road to sleep off his bender and possible concussion neither Jessica or Flynn caring much about his well being.

“You look like you need a hospital.” Jessica told Flynn, his symptoms of existing in his own timeline was taking its toll.

“Hospital can’t help me.” Flynn said, he looked to her and inwardly winced as Jessica looked worse than how he felt as her face was half swollen and her neck red, her voice rough. She wore a despondent expression as he had told her everything, not caring if it mucked up history given at this point; he was dead anyway. Frankly, after what he witnessed he believed Jessica deserved the truth.

“Ok, but you look really bad.” She said.

“I’ll be fine. Just remember your promise. Tell no one that you saw me or what I told you, your life will depend on it.” He told her, she gave a solemn nod. He opened the car door and took a moment to gather his strength. “Take care of yourself.” He said, with his parting words he got out of the car and closed the door.

He watched as Jessica drove away, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to Lorena, she smiled warmly.

“You did the right thing.” She told him proudly.

“I will never know.” He sighed as this was his end. He could feel the proverbial clock tick on his demise.

“I know, but we also shouldn’t be here.” Lorena said as they moved towards the house that they both knew so well.

“I just want to see us all, just one last time before I die.” He told her, sentimental as he wanted his last moments to be filled with joy before he succumbed to the pain. Lorena gave a soft sigh as she understood his need so keenly.

“Just don’t be seen.” Lorena warned him, “Or ruin my mondo grass.” She added, Flynn wore a wry smile at her last comment. She gave a shrug as she couldn't help herself.

“I’ll do my best.” He quipped, he quietly moved around the house to the back. He stepped into the garden bed ignoring Lorena’s wish of not ruining her mondo grass. He kept to the shadows and looked through the window to see him with Lorena and Iris having a late dinner. He couldn’t remember why they were eating so late anymore, but he smiled at seeing Iris. His little Iris, she was little ball of energy and happiness. He'd missed her smile and her laugh.

“We were so happy.” Lorena whispered, tears ran down Flynn’s face as it tore at his heart at how short life was, how he never had enough time with Lorena and Iris. He could never get it back.

“We were.” He murmured, he looked to Lorena, his apparition of her. “Where’s our Iris?” he asked her. Lorena smiled so warmly even with tears in her eyes as she was just as affected as him by the loss of their life and future together.

“She’s having fun with our ancestors, she wanted to come but I didn’t want her to see you like this. She would be distraught.” Lorena said, she looked as brokenhearted as he felt.

“Because I am a monster.” Flynn stated, Lorena shook her head.

“Because you’re sad and all alone. I knew it would upset her, but I assured her that I would be here, she knows that she will see you eventually.” Lorena told him.

“I doubt-“ he stopped as pain seared through his skull and his vision blurred out.

“Come, let’s not talk about that here, ok? I want to go the beach.” She told him. Flynn lingered at the window before he turned and took Lorena’s hand. He let her lead the way. He had no concept of time anymore as his vision blurred in and out, his body weakened.

But soon enough, he was laying on the beach with his head in Lorena’s lap. She might be a hallucination of his failing mind but she felt real now. He could smell the scent of her light floral perfume. Feel her warm body and her fingers stroke through his hair. She hummed softly as the sky was beginning to lighten up as the sun rose behind them.

“I love you.” Flynn told Lorena, he could sense her smile as her fingers paused in their massage and then started again.

“I love you too.” She whispered, Flynn closed his eyes and gave a slow exhale as he was ready to let go. He felt himself slipping into a relaxed and restful state.

But it didn’t last long, in fact it felt like a blink later and he was standing at the water’s edge. The pain he'd endured was gone, in it's place was a wash of calm. But even in his calm, he didn't feel contentment.

“Beautiful isn’t it?” A familiar voice to his right. Flynn turned his head and saw Rufus standing next to him. “I not a huge fan of beaches cause of crowds, sand and sharks. Not that it matters now given I’m dead and pretty much dust by now.” He frowned as if didn’t know what to make of the situation.

“I guess I am dead as well?” Flynn asked dryly.

“Maybe.” Rufus said, he looked over his shoulder, Flynn did too; he saw his body crumpled in the sand a few feet away.

“Maybe?” Flynn asked incredulously.

“Dude, I can’t take a pulse in this form.” Rufus told him as he held up his hands in a useless fashion.

“Why are you here?” Flynn asked, he didn't understand why he was still here. But Rufus showing up and being useless was just irking him instead of bringing him the calm he'd expected.

“Don’t know, I just kinda showed up. This is like being a force ghost but a totally lame one as I don’t glow or do anything cool.” Rufus complained as he checked himself out. Flynn was kind of surprised that Rufus hadn't shown up in his 1885 garb. Instead he was in his modern clothing of jeans and a hoodie.

“Like the Ghost of Garcia Flynn’s Present?” Flynn offered as his evening seemed to have a theme.

“If you want to call me that but it’s a little vain to make this all about you.” Rufus said, he made a face as Flynn's interpretation of the situation and why he'd be there.

“I can’t think of any other reason you’d be here. Though I would’ve preferred someone better looking.” Flynn quipped.

“Like Lucy?” Rufus asked.

“Or Jiya.” Flynn stated, Rufus glared at him.

“Hey, not cool, that’s my girlfriend.” Rufus told him in a protective manner even in death.

“She’s better looking than you.” Flynn quipped.

“Yeah, you got me there.” Rufus said, he couldn't argue that point.

“So, what is this? We just going to stand here for all eternity?” Flynn asked him, he really didn't want to linger on a beach forever. If he was dead and finished with this plane he'd rather just move onto whatever was next.

“Hmm not entirely sure.” Rufus said, Flynn shot him a dark look. “Hey, I’m new to this.” Rufus added in a defensive manner.

“You died in 1885, you should have the hang of it by now.” Flynn argued.

“That is harsh and who says that I am dead?” Rufus asked him incredulously.

“Because I didn’t change history and my dead body is right over there.” Flynn told him, he jutted a thumb to his corpse that was a few feet away from them.

“First off, you just being here fucks with the time continuum and will have a ripple effect on our history. Also, what the hell are you doing dying in your own postcode!” Rufus demanded in annoyance.

“I was trying to save you ergo the team. They need you, more than they ever needed me.” Flynn said simply.

“That is bullshit. We all needed you, they still do and you abandoned them out of hopelessness and exhaustion.” Rufus told him, he looked deeply disappointed in Flynn.

“You're partially right. I am exhausted, I've done everything to prove myself to you and the others. But you all left me on the outside; all the time. It sent a clear message. Forgive me, if I’d rather die on my own terms than being shivved and dying in prison.” Flynn said bitterly. Rufus looked rueful as he acknowledged he was guilty of what Flynn said.

“Yeah, I’m sorry about that. We didn’t really take the time to get to know you. We just assumed you’d do the worst given past history. It was wrong of us.” Rufus confessed.

“I appreciate it. But it doesn’t matter now as this will all be over soon.” Flynn told him.

“Or not.” Rufus said, a familiar sound came out of nowhere. Flynn turned and watched as the Lifeboat landed barely a foot from his corpse. It’s gears grinding in its usual ugly fashion.

“Son of-“ Flynn started but he stopped as the hatch opened. He watched as Jiya and Lucy jumped out of lifeboat.

“I guess you’re going to be pissed that they saved you.” Rufus deadpanned.

“Why would they bother?” he asked, he didn’t understand why they would waste their time.

“You’re so dense.” Rufus told him, before Flynn could defend himself; he was back in his body. It hurt; everything hurt as the women pulled on his limbs.

“He’s so heavy.” Jiya grunted as she adjusted her hold on his leg and continued to yank him across the ground in a slow and agonising manner.

“No one else was volunteering for the mission.” Lucy reminded her, that information didn’t surprise Flynn at all but he had to wonder if they were dragging him to hell or saving him. He wondered why he wasn’t dead yet.

“This is not working.” Jiya told Lucy, she unceremoniously dropped Flynn’s foot and placed her hands on her hips. Lucy lowered his leg, he watched them through slitted eyes wishing he could say something or get up.

“I know, how about you take the legs and I’ll take the arms.” Lucy suggested, Jiya looked off into the distance and shook her head. “Please Jiya, we’ve come this far. We can’t leave him here like this. He doesn’t deserve to die here like this.” She pleaded softly.

“I know, I’m just trying to make this easier.” Jiya told her, she paced for a few moments before she stopped in her tracks. “I’ll be back.” Jiya said, she ran out of Flynn’s line of sight. Lucy dropped down in the sand by him. Her head in her hands as he knew she was in pain from the same symptoms as him. She lifted her head up and he saw her pain, the tears running down her beautiful face.

“Why did you do this?” she asked, clearly it was rhetorical as she kept talking assuming he was unconscious. “Why? I thought we were past this. I thought we were saving one another. I thought you were here for me and then you abandoned me.” She told him, his heart broke for her and with her as Lorena was right. He hadn’t seen the larger picture. He had been hyper-fixated on the small pieces and putting them together in an ill-fitting image. He’d just made assumptions that weren’t even true and it was now too late to correct them.

“Well, you don’t get to abandon me like this.” She told him, she sniffed and wiped the tears from her face as she pulled herself together. “Our story ends when I want it to end. You hear me? You’re not allowed to die here.” She told him firmly, Flynn wished he could comply but he couldn’t as he was too weak, he felt himself fall out of consciousness for what felt like possibly the last time.


	2. Chapter 2

Flynn stirred awake and felt like his body was wrecked and he had a heavy weight on his chest. He tried to swallow but his throat and mouth were dry. He opened his eyes and winced as everything was bright, too bright. But after a moment, his senses adjusted and he realised he was in a hospital, it was bright as it was morning. The weight pressing on his chest was a toddler. She had slightly wavy dark brown hair and vibrant green eyes and he could sense her pudgy finger just about to go up his nose.

“Hey! You were sleeping like forever and I was getting so bored.” She told him with a toothy grin as she pulled her finger away from his nose much to Flynn’s relief. But he had to wonder who the little girl belonged to.

“So you thought that you'd to stick your finger up my nose and see what happens?” He asked, calling her on her weird behaviour. He could almost see this child as being his even though he knew it not to be true.

“It always works to wake up people.” She said as if they were not complete strangers. “Wanna play now?” she asked.

“No, thank you. But let me guess, you’re the Ghost of my Future.” He quipped wryly as he wondered if he was really alive or still in the throws of death and this was another well thought out hallucination.

“No, I’m an Angel, that’s what Mommy says. Do you know the nurses think you’re hot." She leaned forward and touched his face with her tiny hands. "But you don’t feel hot to me, your nose is cold. Do you know that dogs with cold noses are healthy. So, you must be feeling lots better!” She told him, he didn't feel well. He felt exhausted and incredibly weak.

“Deidre!” a woman chastised as she came into the room.

“Hi Mommy.” Deidre said with a grin.

“We’ve been looking all over for you!” Deidre’s mother said as she picked Deidre off Flynn’s chest and held her close. “I am so sorry, she’s got wheels in her bum.” She said apologetically to Flynn.

“It’s ok.” Flynn assured her with a weak smile as it really was all he could muster in the moment.

“Deidre, what do you say?” the woman asked her daughter. Deidre couldn’t muster an apologetic expression for her behaviour but she knew the script.

“Sorry for waking you up, Mister.” Deidre said.

“Apology accepted.” Flynn said.

“Say Bye.” Deidre’s mother told her.

“Bye, bye.” Deidre said with a wave, Flynn gave her a very shaky and weak wave and smiled in amusement as Deidre and her mother left the room. His smile turned into one of amusement as Deidre's mother giving her a stern talking to about climbing onto patients and learning to not put her fingers where they don’t belong. 

“Mr Flynn, you’re awake. I’m Dr Paulson.” A man in a white lab coat said as he rushed into the room with a nurse he didn't bother to introduce.

“Where am I?” Flynn asked, he tried to sit up but his muscles wouldn't comply. He could only just life his head.

“San Francisco General, let’s just get you sitting up.” Dr Paulson said as he lifted the back of the bed up, so Flynn was siting upright. “You’ve been in a coma for quite awhile which is why you'll have some muscle weakness and exhaustion.” he added.

“How long?” Flynn asked.

“3 months, you had a stroke…” Dr Paulson told him, he kept talking by Flynn was no longer listening as he couldn’t believe he was alive or that he’d been unconscious for so long. He was trying to remember how he got here. Was anything he’d experienced in 2012 real or a hallucination. Flynn soon realised the doctor was staring at him as if waiting for an answer.

“Sorry, this is a lot to take in.” Flynn told him.

“I understand, what I was saying is that you will experience muscle weakness, nausea, nerve pain and other symptoms I said before. You will need assistance until your strength returns as we don’t need you injure yourself unnecessarily. Sharon here will help you with that and we’ll run some tests and talk about your treatment plan. For now? Just take it easy and let me do my job.” He told him, Flynn barely had time to process the man's words before he left the room.

"I have questions." Flynn said weakly.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of you." Sharon assured him.

* * *

Flynn had no idea how much time passed, he only knew he’d survived what felt like days of tests and assessments only to pass in and out of sleep from exhaustion. He opened his eyes to find himself back in his hospital room. He was still shocked at losing 3 months’ time, he also had no idea why he wasn’t a prisoner. He should’ve been cuffed to the bed in the prison ward of a hospital.

“Hey, you’re awake.” Jiya said with a smile as she came through the door with what smelt like fresh coffee and pastries. The scent was welcoming in comparison the strong stench of bleach and stale air conditioning.

“I am alive.” Flynn said weakly, though he didn’t understand how. He still felt disorientated that he wasn’t 100% sure he was alive or this was real. But it had to be real as he didn’t picture hell involving small children with wandering fingers or being trapped in his body like he currently was. Nor did he expect Jiya to sit by his bedside with a smile given they didn’t have much of a friendship.

“You sound almost disappointed.” She said in amusement as she placed the tray with two cups of coffee and the bag of pastries on a tray table. “Water?” she asked him. He nodded. She poured him a cup of water with a straw. He tried to pick up the cup but his hands were shaking so hard from the exertion that he had to drop his arms and let them rest. "Here, let me." Jiya said as she saw his struggle and instead pointing it out, she picked up the cup and held the straw for him, he took short sips.

“Thank you.” He said, she gave a nod and placed the cup to the side.

“You know, you’re going to be ok. They said you had a mini stroke but with time, rehab and plenty of rest, good diet... You’ll be back to your normal self in like 6 months tops. I spoke with your Doctor before I came in. He said you woke up two hours ago” She told him.

“It feels like it was weeks ago.” He said but he was relieved to know he was going to be ok. “How are you and Lucy?” he asked her, immediately worried for them knowing they possibly ended up like him. He had to believe he was alive, that meant Lucy and Jiya braved going into their own timeline for him.

“I’m fine, I think I’m immune it…" She lowered her voice "the whole travelling in your time zone thing. Lucy was knocked around but she’s was fine within a day unlike you.” Jiya said as she grabbed a cup of coffee and took a sip. She gave a happy sigh and sat down by his bedside.

“Why did you and Lucy come for me?” he asked her, Jiya frowned and looked thoughtful for a long moment that he thought she was going to ignore the question.

“You all jumped to save me, save Rufus and Lucy without hesitation. You’ve saved us all at some point that it didn’t sit right with me to not try and save you. Not after everything we’ve all been through." Jiya said.

"So, it was obligation and guilt." Flynn said, it made sense than it being that they actually cared. In fairness, he couldn't expect Jiya to care when they barely knew one another beyond a casual small talk here and there.

"No, we did it because we care about you." Jiya told him, he frowned as it didn't seem to make sense to him. He could understand why Lucy would come for him.

“I honestly didn’t think I believe that.” He said, he wondered what he’d missed in the last three months.

“Then you’re a moron.” Jiya told him, he could see she was annoyed but he deserved it. He wasn't exactly being grateful. Jiya huffed a sigh, “Look I get it, we’re not really friends and this is the longest conversation we’ve ever had. Maybe I did drag your ass here just for Lucy and my conscience.” Jiya told him, she gave a sigh. “But I’d like us to be friends, I need more people in my life who understand me and what I’ve been through. Selfish, right?” She asked.

“Completely, but given I am alive. It will be nice to have visitors when I'm back in prison.” Flynn said, he wasn't joking as he knew that's where he was going next. It made him feel bleak.

“Hate to burst that bubble, but no prison time. Denise got you a pardon after Lucy, Jessica and I got on her case.” Jiya informed him before she took another sip of her coffee.

“Jessica.” Flynn said with a frown.

“She said she owed you, that we also owed you which was true. If you hadn’t done what you did; then we all never would have ended up here with RH gone for good.” Jiya told him, she gave a slight shrug as she wore a vague expression of disbelief. Flynn frowned as he didn't understand how saving Jessica could lead to so many victories.

“I didn’t know she would do that.” He said, it wasn’t the promised he’d told Jessica to keep. “Rittenhouse is gone?” he asked dumbly.

“Yeah, we’re all a little shell shocked when Jessica claimed you turned her into an asset in 2012. She was playing both sides until the perfect moment. She was just like Ethan Cahill but better as she tied up all the loose ends, not to mention she saved Amy. You two, are like time travelling rock stars.” Jiya said in awe, a light blush graced her cheeks as she hadn't meant to fan-girl around him.

“I didn’t tell her to do anything like that.” Flynn said, it didn't make sense.

“No, you didn’t but I knew I couldn’t run or hide from them. The only way to take them down was to fight from within. It also helped Emma liked me a lot and I figure she was using me. I might as well use her back.” Jessica said with a shrug, she pulled off her jacket and revealed a small baby bump. 

“You’re not in prison.” Flynn said dumbly, he didn’t actually know what to expect but his brain felt like clag glue as he took in maybe a fraction of what was being said. He tried to piece it all together to find out how things changed and what the catalyst was.

“I exchanged my information, saved Rufus and unerased Amy for my freedom, full custody of my baby and a divorce. It was all thanks to you that I found a way to save myself, but I couldn’t save Jiya from three years of Hell. I am and forever be truly sorry about that.” Jessica said sincerely not just to Flynn but also Jiya.

“We’ve talked about it, it’s ok as some things are just meant to happen no matter how hard we try to change them. Actually, Jessica told Lucy and I; everything that you did for her. About Wyatt.” Jiya said, she passed Jessica one of the coffee cups that had ‘HC’ written on the side of it.

“I really thought you would kill me that night.” Jessica told him, she took a sip and made a face. “This is not coffee.” She said.

“It’s Hot Chocolate.” Jiya told her.

“I wanted coffee.” Jessica griped.

“Can’t have real coffee, the doctor said so. And don't even start with the decaf..cause you always complain that the decaf tastes like shit. Croissant?” Jiya asked as she opened up the bag and offered its' contents to Jessica.

“Thank you.” Jessica said with a smile as she didn't bother argue further in case she lost the chance of a croissant.

“I had planned to kill you, but when I saw what was happening; I changed my mind.” Flynn told Jessica, he wasn’t about to say he was distracted by the hallucination of his dead wife. His heart ached as he remembered seeing Lorena and Iris alive again. His heart broke as he remembered his hallucination of Lorena as he truly felt like he'd never stop grieving the loss of her and their daughter.

It was all his fault because this time, he’d done nothing to change his past, part of him would always regret that wasted moment. But he knew nothing would’ve changed as Rittenhouse would have killed his family one way or another, just as they wanted to kill him. It was a paltry excuse, but it was also a fact.

“You know, they thought that I was worthy to survive because I was stronger than fate because of my faith in Rittenhouse and it's teachings. I became an example of how strong faith in them meant I had the power to change my life. I just went with it. 10 years of hell but it was worth it.” Jessica told him before she took another bite of her croissant.

“We shouldn’t talk about this too much in here.” Jiya said she rested a comforting hand on Jessica’s shoulder.

“It can all wait.” Jessica said with a nod, Flynn could see the despondency in both women as the years of pain and trauma they had come back to haunt them. They had found friendship and some happiness even if they were haunted by their pasts.

“So, what now?” he asked, he changed the subject.

“Holiday, we’re deciding on either a staycation in the city or beach holiday. It’s been a long time since I’ve had a proper vacation and I want one before the baby gets here.” Jessica said.

“You two are going on vacation together?” Flynn asked with a frown as he really felt like he missed a lot.

“Yeah.” Jiya said.

“What about Rufus?” he asked confused, Jiya and Jessica exchanged uncomfortable looks.

“He’s alive but not interested in going for a holiday.” Jessica said, Flynn didn’t miss the weird tension his question had created.

“I’d go with somewhere with a lot of sunshine." Flynn offered as he decided to not ask about Rufus for the moment.

“Beach holiday.” Jessica said with a smile as Jiya gave a tired nod like she’d lost the battle of where to holiday.

“Fine.” Jiya conceded, she looked to Flynn. “What about you?” she asked him.

“I can barely get out of bed. So, I doubt I’ll be going anywhere for a while.” Flynn half joked.

“I meant long term goals.” Jiya said.

“I don’t have any besides sleep.” Flynn answered, sleep seemed like a great idea as a yawn escaped him.

“I think that’s our cue to leave.” Jessica said with a smile to Jiya.

“Sorry.” He said, he didn't want them to leave but at the same time he wanted to sleep.

“Don’t be, you can sleep while we finish our drinks.” Jessica told him.

“We’ll make up some long term goals for you while you sleep.” Jiya added.

"That's reassuring." Flynn lied, but he didn't have much of a choice as he closed his eyes and drifted off the sleep.

* * *

The next time he woke up he felt someone adjusting his blanket. He opened his eyes to Jessica leaning over him. She gave him a closed lip smile as she finished the final adjustment of his blanket and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I haven't been tucked in since I was eight." he told her in amusement.

"You looked cold." Jessica offered.

“Thank you. I forgot to ask, is Rufus alive?” Flynn asked.

“Yeah, he is. You’ve actually asked that a few times.” Jessica said, Flynn frowned as he didn't remember asking. "You've been in and out of it for the last few days. Apparently, it's normal. So, don't worry about it." she assured him, but he was worried as he had no memory of the last few days at all. It was just a blur in his mind's eye.

“Sorry, my memory is a bit soupy.” he said, which was true and the only saving grace was when he went to scrub a hand down his face his arms were not heavy weights. It was still a struggle but he was stronger which helped ease his own despondency.

“It’s ok. You want some water?” Jessica asked.

“Please.” he said, Jessica got off the bed and pulled the tray table with a jug of water and cup over the bed. She filled up the cup and Flynn picked it up this time. His hand shook but luckily Jessica only filled it halfway and thus not a drop was spilled. After he had a few sips, he rested his head back. “Thank you. So, what happens now?” he asked her, he placed the cup haphazardly back on the table. 

“Jiya and I are hunting for a new couch for the house we're renting.” Jessica said, she was probably repeating herself but Flynn appreciated the information. “Rufus and Connor are still trying to understand if having two identical machines creates a paradox or not. I tuned out when it got technical.” Jessica wore a weary look which Flynn could empathise with as he knew how the men could get onto a roll.

“How did Rufus survive?” he asked, Jessica gave a smile.

“I ‘accidentally’ ran into Emma, it threw off her aim. It was enough to wound him but not fatal.” Jessica told him. “You know, if there is anything I can do. Just name it.” she said sincerely.

“Just be happy.” He told her.

“That I can do. You know, if I have a boy; I’m naming him Flynn.” Jessica said as she rubbed her baby bump in a loving manner.

“Wyatt will hate that.” Flynn told her.

“Doesn’t matter, we’re divorced and I have full custody of my baby. He relinquished his parental rights. Not even born and he or she is safe.” Jessica said with a happy and relieved sigh, Flynn could see how relieved she was. He wanted to defend Wyatt as he didn’t believe the man he knew to be; to be the one he saw. But the evidence was irrefutable.

“Why would Wyatt do that?” Flynn asked as he felt he knew Wyatt well enough to know he was too possessive to give Jessica up. It was a matter of pride for the man.

“I don’t know, he’s been pretty messed up ever since the first ultrasound confirmed I am pregnant.” Jessica told him.

“His future self told him that you faked the pregnancy. He believed killing you would fix everything.” Flynn said, he was no longer sure what was true or not anymore.

“Ah, that explains it. Either way, he didn’t stick around. He signed the papers and went back to his Delta Force team, doing what he does best; disappearing for months at a time and coming back drunk and broken. It’s no longer my problem.” She said with a relieved smile, some people would think it shallow and callous but Flynn understood she was relieved than actually joyous over removing Wyatt for her life. She had loved him, but she also knew they were not healthy for one another in the long run. She had to prioritise herself and her baby over Wyatt.

“So, now you’ve moved in with Jiya and Rufus?” Flynn asked, Jessica smiled and shook her head.

“Just Jiya, she and Rufus are over.” Jessica said, her smile fell at the mention of the break up.

“What happened?" he asked.

“I can save the man but not his love life.” Jessica said wryly. “So, Jiya and I are roommates. It’s started out as temporary and now it's kind of permanent as it suits us. We're doing really well given the huge adjustment that it's been.” Jessica assured him. “So, the question is; will you be ok?” she asked.

“I don’t know.” He said honestly.

“I know you were trying to kill yourself but for what it’s worth, a lot of people care about you and want you in their lives. Including me, I know we’re not close or anything but I want you to stick around for a long time, ok?” she told him, more than asked, her eyes were brimming with unshed tears that he didn't feel he deserved. Yet, he'd had such a profound effect on her life that she'd taken a completely different path. He just didn't understand what he'd said that had reached her.

“I hear you." he said, as her words and their gravity sank in as he realised that maybe his past changed. It had changed so much so that even his relationships with the people around him were affected as well.

“Good, I’m gonna let you get some rest.” Jessica told him.

* * *

Flynn woke hours after Jessica had left, night had fallen as the room was darkened with just the bedside table lamp on. It cast a soft yellow glow in the room.

“Hey, you’re awake just in time as Lucy should be here soon.” Jiya said.

“I didn’t expect her to come and visit.” Flynn murmured as he'd only seen Jessica and Jiya. He found it oddly comforting to not wake up alone and with someone by his bed. It didn't stop the darker thoughts from drifting into his mind but Jessica and Jiya's presence lightened the impact of the thoughts on his psyche.

“She dragged your heavy ass back to the lifeboat. She’s been here sitting by your bedside with the rest of us. Us being me, Jess and her. Everyone else has moved on or just can't find the time.” Jiya said truthfully, Flynn was neither hurt or offended.

"I do appreciate you and Jessica being here for me." Flynn said sincerely, Jiya wore a soft smile. “You and Jessica seem to be close.” Flynn added, changing the topic slightly.

“Yeah, she told me that she told you, about how I broke up with Rufus.” Jiya said casually, he didn't miss the haunted expression that flitted across her face.

“I was- am surprised.” he confessed.

“Yeah, me too. I love him, but I’m not the same woman I was three years ago… in my view of time. I thought if I was ever saved it would be so easy to slip into my old life and self.” She said, her words were stilted almost like she didn't know how to explain it and was piecing her thoughts together on it 3 months later.

“But it’s not easy.” Flynn said, he knew how hard it was to think of how he'd go back to Lorena and Iris if they were alive but he couldn't. He once could picture them alive but also him walking away because he was not the same man anymore.

“Not at all.” Jiya commiserated as she was lost in her own past. “I don’t want to get into it here. But a lot of bad stuff happened to me in the past before I found sanctuary in Chinatown. After a year and no rescue, I really believed I would spend the rest of my life there, I made friends and built a life for myself. I had plans for my future. Then you all came for me.” She said, he saw her despondency mixed in with guilt. He could understand it completely as she felt guilt for leaving but despondent over what she had lost in coming back to the present.

“You didn’t really expect us to leave you.” he said, she gave a wry smile.

“To be honest, I didn’t know but I’d hoped you all would because…” she paused and looked away for a moment as a storm of emotions swirled within her. “I was ok, I thought by living out my life there, you’d all be ok.” she told him, she took a deep inhale and exhaled. Flynn didn't say anything as he felt she wanted to say more. He was right as she continued. “I’m not telling you this so you feel guilty. Because don’t be. It’s just that I moved on and was set with my lot in life. Then you all came for me, Rufus died and I brought you all back home. It hit me, he was dead and so was everyone I knew from that time.”

“We didn’t think…at all.” Flynn admitted apologetically. He still remembered the stressful night and the tension as Rufus rushed to find the lifeboat to get the Jiya. It never really sank in for him that a few hours for them was years for Jiya. Not until now, anyway.

“I know, we’re so used to be transient through time that we don’t form attachments. But I did and I grieve for people who died over a 100 years ago. I grieve for Rufus even though he’s alive.” Jiya said, her voiced wavered as her grief got the better of her.

“I’m sorry for your loss.” Flynn said sincerely, he only now recognised the price of all of their actions.

“Thank you, it’s not been easy but Jessica and Lucy have helped me a lot.” Jiya told him, “Rufus he tried in the beginning but it soon became apparent he saw me as something broken that he needed to fix. I tried to explain him that I just needed time to be grieve. But he was really stubborn on how I should grieve and act. I know he did it out of love, to try and help me but it made life difficult.” Jiya said, she chose her words so painstakingly like she was trying to not offend him. But Flynn would've preferred she just shout and swear at him as it hurt him to know she'd been in so much pain.

“Do I want know?" he asked her cautiously, but also giving her an out.

“Basically go see a therapist and get over it. Be grateful to be home and ignore everything that happened to me in those three years and Rittenhouse. To pretend my powers don’t exist and not speak of it again as it was why everything happened as it did. To just go back to being ‘Normal’ and happy 2014 self again.” Jiya said wryly, Flynn fought to not roll his eyes as he knew Rufus probably wasn't trying to be insensitive to Jiya but she had interpreted it as such. He wasn't going to defend Rufus because there was over 3 months of information he was missing. He couldn't help but think if Jiya needed time away from Rufus to heal then so be it.

“It’s not easy to be with someone who doesn't entirely understand the gravity of what you've been through." Flynn offered, Jiya nodded.

“No, it’s not, what was a catalyst for what happened to me was Rufus, Lucy, Wyatt and the others not warning me about Jessica. If I had known, maybe I would’ve done things differently. But I do know that I resented them for a really long time when I felt abandoned in the 1880s. Sometimes, I still do.” Jiya admitted in a rueful manner.

“It's sometimes hard to let go of the anger.” Flynn told her.

“Yeah, it is. You know; Jessica and Lucy were the only people who apologised and worked it out with me. Wyatt just ran back to the Army like all of this never happened. Rufus, he didn’t feel he needed to apologise which didn’t help our relationship.” Jiya said as she reflected on the matter more as she spoke. Flynn knew she already had 3 months to digest it but it didn't stop new issues coming to life.

“That’s not like Rufus.” Flynn said with a frown.

“No, but then our history has changed a lot with all of us messing with it. Rufus felt it was entirely Jessica’s fault for kidnapping me, and my own fault for 'going along'. He said that he had expected Agent Christopher to warn me about Jessica which didn’t happen. He just deflected everything off of him like he was perfectly innocent.” Jiya explained.

“It must have been terrible to come back to that.” He said.

“Yeah but it was also a good wake up call. Rufus and I were having troubles before we moved into the bunker. Being in such close quarters was breaking us.” Jiya admitted. “But, I am glad Rufus is alive. I’m glad we could save you and Amy. That you and Jessica are free cause I need you two in my life to keep me sane.” Jiya told him.

“Same.” Flynn said, he knew if he'd been alone he would've slipped into a darker headspace than he desired. But he also felt honored that she felt comfortable enough with him to share what she had.

“This is most we’ve ever talked to each other. Gotta admit, I like being around you. You understand the world in a way the others don’t. You’re the only guy who hasn’t looked at me like I’m damaged goods.” Jiya said, her eyes became misty with unshed tears.

“We’re all broken but we will all be ok eventually.” Flynn said, hoping it would bring her some sense of peace and comfort.

“That’s the hope.” Jiya said, she looked to the doorway to see Lucy. “Hey, how are you?” she asked Lucy. She quickly wiped at her eyes before the tears fell and smiled.

“Good, how are you?” Lucy asked Flynn more so than Jiya. She looked directly at him, they locked eyes and for just a moment they were in their own private world. He could see everything she was feeling and some emotions he didn't even know how to identify.

“Alive.” Flynn said, Lucy looked like an angel as she walked into the room and took her purse and coat off. She draped them over the spare chair in the room. 

“I’m gonna go.” Jiya said, she quickly left the room before Flynn could even say 'goodbye' to her or even assure her that they would talk later on what she had shared with him. Jiya even closed the door as she left. 

Lucy perched herself on the side of his bed, she didn't say anything for the longest moment as she just took in the sight of him. Flynn wanted to say something but 'thank you' seemed to barely encapsulate what he felt in that moment. 

"Lucy-" he started but she cut him off.

“I’m so angry with you.” she said, her voice dark with rage as she looked at him with look that was so scarily angry he was glad he was injured as he was sure she would've hit him or been violent. But she kept herself frighteningly contained. “How could you?” she demanded hotly. He'd never seen her so passionately angry as she was right now.

“I-“ he stopped as he didn’t know the answer anymore and the excuses he had were meaningless. Lucy was too smart to swallow them. “I don’t know- No, I know. I worked hard to gain your trust, the team’s trust and no matter what I did; it wasn’t enough, you kept secrets from me that put all of our lives in danger. If that weren’t enough to know I would never be seen as an equal. Wyatt was given the Journal… I was replaced, no longer needed and in the way. So, I decided to leave on my terms and be useful at the same time.” He told her, he tried to diminish how it felt but it still hurt. 

“You’re such a gentleman that it almost makes you the worst kind of asshole.” She told him angrily, her hands fisted and he half expected him to hit her as he'd only seen her this upset once before. He never expected to be the one she cried for let alone completely lose control over anger. But instead of hitting him, which he felt he deserved; she crumpled in herself and cried. 

Flynn instinctively reached for her. She shoved at him at first but then caved into arms and body. Her body shook as she sobbed in heart wrenching manner. Her hands gripped his skin tightly, he was reminded of the night he picked her off the ground in Chinatown and rocked her as she cried. He couldn't hold back his own tears as he was the cause of her pain. 

"I'm so sorry." he whispered, his arms shook from the exertion and his head swam from the emotions rolling through him. Lucy just went through the motions, her hands gripped his body so tight that is painful. But he didn't care. He had no concept of how long she had cried, but soon the sobs subsided and her body trembled as much as his.

“You told me to not give up, that we would save the people we love. Then you go off and try to kill yourself. leaving that letter." She said in a rough and shaky voice, he felt her tears as they had not stopped. "Did you really think I would not come for you?” she asked incredulously, she lifted her head up and looked at him. Fresh tears slid down her face, it killed him to see her so distraught.

"What letter?" Flynn asked her.

"The suicide letter in the Journal." She told him, she sat up and looked at him in confusion and disbelief.

"Lucy, I didn't leave any letter in the Journal. I can't even remember the last time I actually wrote." he said truthfully. Lucy got of the bed and went to her purse. She pulled out a folded piece of paper, she opened it up and held it out to him. "This is my writing, but I didn't write this and if I'd known how to save Amy I would've told you." he said.

"The other Flynn wrote it or your future self did." She murmured, she chuckled which left Flynn perplexed. 

"What?" he asked.

"I remember saying the exact same thing to you two years ago." She said as she sat down on the bed again. "I read that letter and I felt so empty; knowing you were gone. When we got back, Denise told me what happened to you. I couldn't believe it. She showed me the autopsy photos and I went completely numb. I couldn't believe you'd just go like that without talking to me first." she confessed.

"I was a means to an end.” he said softly as he believed it, at least it was what he'd made himself believe. But he couldn't any longer now that three women had fought for him and saved him. They wanted him here with them. 

“You’re more than that and you had to know that. Somewhere deep down, you had to know." she said, he gave her a look and she dipped her head. "Yes, cutting you out from seeing the journal, not sharing what we knew about Jessica was wrong. We made so many mistakes.” Lucy said, her expression riddled with exhaustion, guilt and regret. Flynn knew when she said ‘we’ he was not in that equation. Even now, he was still not really one of the team but the reality was that he was on the outside with Jiya and Jessica. It wasn’t such a bad trio to be a member of. But he felt a small edge of bitterness given how much he'd given to their cause.

"Now what?" he asked her.

"This." Lucy said, she was so fast as she cupped his face and kissed him. It was brief but he leaned into it as it felt incredible. He had missed being touched, kissed, all of it. She pulled back just briefly as if giving him an out but he didn't want an out. This woman, right here was what he wanted. He pulled her close with one arm as his other hand cupped her face, he kissed her back. His arms ached from the exertion but he did care as he'd dreamt of this for too long.

He felt her smile as she returned the kiss, it was long, slow and reviving. He felt his heart beat faster as Lucy pulled on him. Their problems, tears and pain temporarily washed away and was replaced with pleasure. But it didn't last long when someone coughed. Lucy broke the kiss first and blushed as she awkwardly slipped out his arms and fell ungracefully onto the floor.

"Lucy." Flynn said in concern.

"I'm ok." She said as she recovered and stood by the bed. She fixed her hair and swallowed nervously. Flynn looked to the door to see Nurse Sharon. The nurse clicked her tongue at them.

"Mr Flynn, I thought you were about to have a heart attack. Do I have to tell you this is a hospital not a hotel?" she asked in a school teacher manner.

"No, you don't. Sorry." He replied even though he wasn't. His apology seemed to ruffle the nurses feathers but not by much as she glared at them.

"Do not make me come in here again and remind you both again." She warned them, Lucy and Flynn nodded; the Nurse disappeared. Lucy and Flynn released a collective sigh of relief.

"I'm still mad at you." Lucy told him, he couldn't help but smile as he knew it was proof she cared for him. 

"How are you?" he asked her, a question he had wanted to ask ever since she came into the room.

"It's not been easy, I've missed having you to talk to, to get advice from." She admitted, she sat on the edge of the bed. Flynn held out his hand; he was loved when she placed hers in his. He had no idea what any of it meant but he loved the promise and trust in the gesture. "You're not as insightful when you're unconscious." She deadpanned. Flynn chuckled.

"I apologise." He murmured.

"Stop apologising, you don't need to. I also figured out why you were here." She said softly, tears welled in her eyes as a soft smile played on her face. "You were here for me because you love me. I saved you because I realised when I read that letter that I love you too and I didn't want any of your hopes for my life without you by my side." She told him.

"Yes." he replied as he didn't know what else to say. Lucy beamed as she wiped away her tears. She gave a breathless laugh.

"I've been waiting three months to tell you that. Now, my next question is; what are your plans now?" she asked him.

“Nothing at the moment. But I'm open to suggestions." Flynn said, he smiled as he felt like he'd been given a second chance at life. 

“Well, I was thinking we could go out on a date or whatever." Lucy said being playfully casual and a little flirty.

"Or whatever, you keep talking like that and Nurse Sharon will chastise us again." He told her, Lucy snorted a laugh and shook her head at him.

"I was also thinking you could spend Christmas with Amy and I." Lucy said.

"I'd love that." Flynn told her, they both smiled at one another as the future felt brighter than ever and theirs.


End file.
